The Ivy Doesn't Fall To Far From The Vine
by MysteryWriter97
Summary: A young girl is taken under the wing of a villain to the justice league, she threatens young justice with a stream of robbery's but what is she looking for and what is she planning? Possibly a Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I sadly don't own Young Justice although I wish I did**_  
><em><strong>sorry it's so short hope you like it anyway enjoy<strong>_

The young justice team ran into an empty warehouse in pursuit of a hooded figure, they all stood together at the entrance just as the door closed, it was dark and eerie silent, they watched every dark space for their target.

Miss Martian put a green hand to her head but she didn't sense anything in the warehouse but she didn't speak her thoughts because she knew for a fact that someone was there, someone who knew their every moves.

Superboy's eyes darted everywhere but he saw nothing not even a glimpse of anything, he strained his ears to hear something but yet again noting. Superboy sensed the others tense up probably thinking the same thing he was, it was too quiet.

Kid Flash looked at the others and saw Aqualad nod his head to him, silently giving him permission to scope out the place, not needing to be told twice Kid Flash ran off first in one direction near the side of the warehouse then to the other direction near the back of the warehouse where you couldn't see two inches in front of you.

Suddenly and echoing, taunting laugh erupted all around the warehouse with his super hearing Superboy was the first to hear it, he suddenly went rigid sensing trouble but Superboy didn't have time to warn Kid Flash before he disappeared into the darkness.

Kid Flash tried his best to skid to a stop in front of the shadows when his stomach turned warning him of danger but then he heard a laugh, a frightening laugh and he knew he was in trouble. A sudden force knocked Kid Flash off balance sending him sliding across the floor then without warning something grabbed him flipping him on his back then into the air, he soared through the air and hit the metal wall of the warehouse. Kid Flash slid down the wall and landed on the ground with a thump before passing out cold.

Everyone stood fists raised ready to fight, they had heard Kid Flash hit the wall and they knew they were next. Miss Martian hovered in the air looking around frantically her head hair swinging around her face as she looked all around, Artemis stood bow raised and arrow notched her eyes darting everywhere, Robin had his birdarang in his hand and his other hand resting on his utility belt ready to reach for another item, Superboy stood off to the left of the group his eyes narrowed at the darkness, his ears listening for any soft sound and his fists raised ready to attack and Aqualad held his water blasts out in front of him with his tattoos glowing.

Miss Martian felt something slip around her shoulder, she raised a hand to her shoulder but nothing was there then there was a small tug on her cape so she spun around but yet again nothing was there. All of a sudden something wrapped tightly around her ankle and pulled her down before she could react vines grabbed her hands and wrapped them together tightly so she couldn't free herself. Miss Martian gave a frantic cry making her team spin around all except Artemis who kept her bow at the ready.

Robin leapt with grace towards Miss Martian, he began to cut the vines that held her captive then suddenly something grabbed onto his hand applying a large amount of pressure making Robin drop his birdarang.

The ground beneath the team began to rumble and shake, they were knocked backwards as a plant flew out from under the ground, vines wrapped around Supeboy s ankles and pulled him towards the plant, as everyone tried to help Superboy more vines wrapped around Miss Martian until she couldn't struggle anymore. Superboy was dragged into the plant and the others were knocked back by vines.

Someone swung a kick at Aqualad, he couldn't make out who it was but he knew it must have been the hooded figure, he ducked and shot water at the person who merely leapt over the water and kicked at Aqualad again only this time the kick hit him in the back making him hit the floor, on the floor those same vines wrapped around his torso, legs and hands hoisting him into the air.

Artemis heard the figure approach her before she actually saw it, she let go of the arrow then quickly with expertise grabbed another and let that one go to. The figure jumped from side to side to dodge the arrows then kicked the bow out of Artemis hands. Artemis swung her leg out towards the figure s head. The person grabbed her foot then lifted its hand, vines wrapped around Artemis pulling her upwards leaving Robin standing alone fighting off the vines attacking him.


	2. Chapter 2

The vines suddenly came to a stop and Robin flicked his head from left to right looking for his attacker, he stood his ground. Robin lifted his head and called out into the warehouse, his voice echoing off the walls that amplified the sound of his voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" An echoing laugh made his stomach churn, it was the same laugh as before and it was all the response he got. Robin huffed angrily and grabbed another birdarang and flung it through the air feeling disappointed when he heard it hit a metal wall with a thunk.

"Now now little bird, don't want to hurt your friends do you?" A femine voice called and to his amazement a light appeared in the warehouse but instead of sighing with relief at the light. Robin's breath caught in his throat as he saw his team mates swinging from the ceiling, vines containing them.

"What do you want?" He called again, then a figure he never noticed leapt from a pole on the ceiling to the ground close to him but even with the light he couldn't make out a single detail of the person.

"You spoiled my plans tonight, I couldn't get what I need so you can either get it for me or watch your friends suffer." Her voice was annoyingly polite as she raised her hand towards the team suspended in the air, they all cried out in pain as the vices tightened around them.

"I choose neither." Robin leapt from his spot where he was standing towards the mystery person who gave a tiny shriek in surprise as he knocked her to the ground.

She raised her legs and flipped Robin over her head and she skillfully back flipped to get herself standing upright again. Robin ran towards her swinging his fist at her face, she raise her arm and blocked his punch and swung her leg around hitting him in the stomach making him stumble back slightly. She took the opportunity and raised both of her hands up then towards Robin, vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Robin much to his surprise then hoisted him into the air with his team mates.

The mystery girl smirked at her victory but it faded quickly when she heard something beeping, she blinked and leapt into the air, flinging herself off walls and towards an open window. She turned to the Young Justice team and smiled politely.

"As much fun as this was, I've got to run, maybe another time?" With that she laughed and leapt out the window into the night.

The vines were as strong as ever and the beeping was getting louder then there was a large explosion causing all of the walls of the warehouse to explode. The roof shook vibrantly, the vines snapped and the young justice's braced themselves for a hard impact. Miss Martian tried her best to stop everyone from falling so quickly but they still came down hard with the roof falling after them.

The mystery girl stood a block away and smiled viciously when she watched the warehouse come down sending smoke into the air. She turned and began to run to an old abandoned joke shop where she was to expect guests.

Superboy pulled himself out of the rubble and winced when he checked himself for any serious injuries, He saw the rest of his team mates half disappearing under the ruble and ran over to help. He first lifted a pole of Kid Flash and pulled him up then they separated to help the others.

Kid Flash saw a familiar hand sticking out from under tons of rubble and ran over to lift the weight off. Miss Martian lay with a large gash on her right cheek, she blinked then coughed the dust out of her lungs. Kid Flash tried his best to smile but he couldn't do more than lift the corners of his mouth up. Miss Martian got up but bit her lip from the pain, her usual bubbly personality disappeared, the young justice team all walked back to Miss Martian's bio ship cradling their wounds.

The mystery girl slipped through the door and flicked on the lights sighing happily when she spotted her plants welcoming her home.

"How'd it go?" She spun around and bit her lip frowning at the red head who sat happily on a plant chair, the woman that had taught her everything Poison Ivy.

"Not well, I didn't get it but young justice won't be much of a problem now." Poison Ivy nodded at the young girl and beckoned her forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to WitchBitterRose and peachsrock and GemYin for commenting on the last chapter it really made my day you guys thanks.**

Three weeks had passed since the warehouse incident and the young justice team had finally recovered from their injuries, they were all lounging around watching the TV. Superboy sat on the only chair with Miss Martian hovering beside him Indian style, Kid Flash sat on one end of the couch, the TV remote him his hand. Aqualad sat next to him, his arms resting on his knees a far off look in his crystal blue eyes, Artemis sat next to Aqualad with one hand on the brink of her nose in frustration, the other wrapped tightly around the drink in her hand. Robin sat in front of the couch staring aimlessly at the TV as Kid Flash flicked through the channels uninterested. A loud beeping from the computer snapped them back to their senses and they rushed to accept the communication. The transition was from Batman, he had a new mission for the team.

"Another robbery has accured, we suspect it's the same thief that you encountered before, find who it is and stop them before the Justice League needs to be brought in."With that Batman was gone. The team raced out of the mountain, into Miss Martian's bio ship and set off to Gotham City.  
>The mystery robber shoveled all type of jewels into the bag she was carrying, then her eyes landed on a large diamond, the size of a man's fist, in the middle of the room, it glittered haughtily at her she had already shut off the alarms all she had to do now was grab it. As she reached forward she heard the air swish with an unnatural breeze and she knew exactly who it was.<p>

"Stop right there." Aqualad called, the robber raised her hands above her head and turned amusement dancing in her shadowed eyes.

"Now, now, we don't want a repeat of last time do we?" Her hands inched towards her sack of jewels she had dropped previously but Robin threw a birdarang and it soared just above her sack of jewels and just below her hand, the girl smiled viciously. "Oh we do, very well." She pushed her hands down and the ground shook and vines appeared all around her, then they rushed towards the young justice team.

The young girl flicked her wrist one way then the other making sure the young justice team couldn't get anywhere near her. Robin knew her actions before she had even moved, he separated himself from the vines and charged at the girl, she threw her hands around as if she was dancing and the vines followed her movements.

Slicing away the vines Robin charged once more towards the girl, determined to know just who was threatening the life of his team. For the second time since they had had first met Robin had taken her by surprise, she only just barely dodged him in time. Robin frustrated began swinging his fist around wildly, is anger evident, she blocked many of his hits but one hit her squarely in the jaw and she stumbled backwards, she whipped the blood off her mouth and spat on the ground annoyed.

Robin took her distraction to his advantage, spun around and kicked her in the stomach. She flew backwards slamming into the wall, she stayed there for a fraction of a second then she began to rise. Robin didn't turn around to help his teammates out of trouble, his focus was purely on the girl, he wanted to stop her once and for all. As she stood her hood fell backwards to around her shoulders, revealing olive tan skin, a porcelain face with flowing, blood red hair to match. Robin towered over her as she rose then she suddenly shot up with extreme force and grabbed onto the front of his shirt gripping it tightly in her hand. She looked him in the eye, her bright grass green eyes piercing into his deadly.

"Don't mess with me bird." She spat each word was laced with venom.

Something in her eyes seemed to click and she got a sickening smile on her beautiful face, she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his roughly. As quickly as she had kissed him, she dropped him to the floor just as fast, Robin fell backwards, dazed and his vision a little blurry. She grabbed her sack of jewels and in a flash disappeared, the vines dropped to the ground releasing the young justice team. Superboy's stare was smoldering, he walked briskly over to Robin and lifted him off the ground completely holding him in the air, anger flashing clearly in his blue eyes.

"What was that?" Kid Flash spluttered as Aqualad put a hand on Superboy's shoulder. Superboy released Robin reluctantly and he landed on his feet unsteadily stilled dazed.

"I… I…" Robin tried to explain but he began to sway dangerously until he ran into Aqualad who caught him.

Suddenly Robin felt exhausted and weak as he lay on the ground barely conscious, it was as if all the energy was suddenly drained out of him. The team looked at each other confused at his sudden drowsiness, Miss Martian bent down next to him hand felt his head, she retracted her hand immediately, he was burning up and fast. She placed her fingers on his lips and brought them back to her nose and sniffed.

"Poison!" She exclaimed awestruck, she rose to her feet and looked at all the team who all looked as equally shocked. "Poison kiss."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own Young Justice, although I truly wish I did.**  
><strong> I also wanted to thank everyone for adding this to your story alert, adding me to you favourite authors and reviewing this story. It really made my day so thanks again.<strong>

The mystery girl had run back to the abandoned Joke Shop, she looked around her vibrant blood red hair swinging around her shoulders seeing that the coast was clear she slipped through the door to be greeted by Poison Ivy.

"Good you're back, did you get them?" Ivy asked eagerly, the girl handed her the sack filled with priceless jewels and Ivy squealed with glee.

The young girl took off her cloak revealing her clothes to be made of leaves almost identical to Poison Ivy's, the only difference being that she wore deep green tights under her dress of leaves and brown boots that stopped at the ankles. It was then that Ivy noticed the young girl's battered appearance.

"Oh child, what happened?"

"Young Justice." The girl replied with a quiver in her voice that went unnoticed by the older red haired woman. "I poisoned the young one, Robin." The quiver got slightly louder but still went unnoticed by Ivy who sat thoughtfully on her throne.

"Yes they seem to be becoming a problem for us, never the less we're almost done just a few more things and it'll be ready." Ivy leapt off her throne with grace and took a couple of steps back and thrust her hand out, the throne began to disappear.

In its place stood a machine half completed, it was a large as the throne and caught your eye just as easily. Ivy grabbed the largest diamond from the sack and placed it on top of the machine which grabbed it immediately and locked it away.

"What about the sidekicks?" The girl asked warily, Ivy turned, the leaves on her body flowing with her.

"We just have to get rid of them one by one." Ivy cracked a vicious smile, her pearly white teeth glowing.

Aqualad held the unconscious Robin in his tattooed arms, his breathing was slow and the whole team was worried for him. After Miss Martian's discovery Robin had quickly passed out and they had rushed off back to Mount Justice immediately.

Black Canary was in the 'living room' of Mount Justice waiting patiently for the team to return, she turned her blonde hair swishing gracefully with her as she heard the alarm system calling their names and numbers individually. At once she knew something was wrong, Aqualad was the first to reach her and he held Robin in his arms.

"Kid contact Batman immediately, Aqualad come with me, the rest of you stay here." Kid Flash ran off and Aqualad and Black Canary disappeared to the infirmary leaving the others to feel helpless.

The Dark Knight arrived not long after Kid Flash had contacted him, he swept past the sidekicks and went straight to the infirmary, the team watched after him as his black cape swept around the corner.

When Batman arrived in the infirmary he was startled to see his sidekick hooked to wires that were connect to the machine monitoring his breath and heart rate. It was a sad sight and Aqualad felt beyond sorry for his friend, anger rose up in his thoughts, he'll make that girl pay, for Robin.

"What happened?" The Dark Knight demanded as he came to his senses, whether he meant to or not Aqualad brushed it of and began to explain.

"We arrived at the jewelry store and the thief from the other robbery's was there, she sent vines after us again and Robin separated himself from us. When the vines stopped she vanished but we saw what happened, she kissed him then ran. All of a sudden he dropped to the ground and passed out, Miss Martian said he was poisoned by a kiss." As he said the last words both Black Canary and Batman froze, Aqualad eyed them with suspicion.

"Batman…" Canary started but he cut her off.

"I know, it's Poison Ivy." He looked solemnly at his sidekick and adopted son. "She's back."

The door to the Joke Shop cracked open with a squeak and two figures slipped inside hastily, one male and one female. They headed to the center of the dark and dreary room, they were beginning to regret coming and for good reason too when a childish echoing laugh bounced off the walls around them.

"Mistah J are ya sure this is tha' right place." A femine voice called to her partner.

"Yes I told you already, we're expected no hush up." The voice snapped back as the owner of the voice looked warily into the dark shop, his moppy green hair falling messily into his face giving him a psychotic look.

Suddenly vines wrapped around the villain's ankles and hoisted them into the air, they cried out with a mixture of surprise and anxiety and the echoing laugh erupted again just as another voice called into the darkness.

"Relax child, they're guests." Ivy called to the girl.

Ivy waved her hand and the plants around her started to glow illuminating them Joke Shop. The villain's looked abruptly in alarm to Ivy who still maintained her gaze on the girl, who stared at the two villain's struggling with the vines across their feet.

"Welcome Joker, Harley." Ivy greeted them.

The Joker and Harley Quinn fell to the ground as the young girl released them. Joker got up and fixed up his purple suit readjusting the flower on his left shoulder. Harley got up rubbing her head and making the bells on her outfit jingle annoyingly. Joker nodded in greeting to Poison Ivy but sneered menacingly at the sight of the red headed girl who looked alarmingly like Ivy herself.

"What do we have here? Another sidekick?" He spoke walking towards Ivy and the girl who glared daggers at the maniac advancing towards her.

"Little young don't you think?" He let of a cackle of laughter in which Harley followed suit, the young girl clenched her fists and Ivy watched the scene play out amusement dancing in her green eyes.

"What do they call you Toxic Shrub?" He howled in laughter again until vines wrapped around his body and covering his wide smiling smile. Harley looked in alarm at her partner but stayed where she was.

"Mistah J?" She called and gave a little squeak as the red headed girl raised her hand threateningly at the masked villainess.

"I am no sidekick, I am a villain and my name is Black Violet." She spat and released Joker who gave a grunt in response.

Ivy clapped her hands together in glee, Black Violet smiled in response. Joker looked cautiously at both of the red heads, yes he was definitely regretting coming. Ivy called out to them all, her melodic voice booming through the Joke Shop and making the plants vibrate.

"Now that, that's settled let's begin…" She flung her arms out and the doors slammed shut, the window of the place were being covered by plants of all sizes and every entry way was closed off making sure no intruder could hear her plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I can not begin to describe how unbelievably sorry I am and no I'm not going to make excuses because that makes me feel even worse. But you guys have been so patient with me and for that I'm grateful, so as a reward I've been working on two chapters and I'll upload the next chapter, Chapter 5, next. SO please take that as an apology. **  
><strong>I also wanted to say that the characters seemed a little out of character so if you have any suggestions on how I can fix that, I'll be eternally grateful.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise, so pretty much I only own the plot and my main character Black Violet. Unless I've some how managed to create a character somebody already has which dear god I hope not.  
><strong>

The Young Justice team sat around Robin's bed each looking worse than the other as they looked hopelessly at the monitor showing Robin's regular heartbeat. The young raven haired hero was still made to be hooked up to the many monitors but he was slowly progressing, having woken up previously that night. Black Canary had managed to find a temporary antidote that didn't life the effects of the Poison Kiss completely but it took away the majority of the pain and slow down the poison, though she wasn't happy to say that the poison was still making its way through Robin's system.

In the makeshift bed Robin stirred for the second time that day, his fingers twitched slightly by his side and with a lot of effort his eyes opened. Upon the request of the Dark Knight Robin's night black mask was still settled on his features but the Team instantly knew when he opened his eyes. Aqualad was the first to move, the others still in shock. Was Robin's status temporary like the night before? Or has he awakened completely this time?

"Robin, how do you feel?" The Atlantean watched as Robin gazed dazed at him.

Robin's eyes closed once more as he tried to clear the buzzing inside his head, reopening his eyes once more they scanned to room as he tried to assess what had happened. Artemis and Megan were in their civilian clothing along with the rest of the heroes in the room, they sat together on the right of his bed both looking hopefully at one another. Wally was propped up against the wall with his legs dangling over the side of the chair he was sitting on with a bar of chocolate hanging long forgotten on the end of his hand. Conner was standing at the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest and the permanent scowl settled upon his face as always. Robin realising the buzzing was coming from close to his left he turned to see Kaldur leaning over him worry evident in the sea blue eyes of his friend.

"How's it going guys?" Robin called around the room cheerfully even as his voice croaked making him wonder how long had he been out. Hours? Days? Weeks? Time meant nothing to him in this state but he kept his cheerful and upbeat personality as his friends gathered around him asking thousands of questions at once.

"Alright everyone let Robin settle in before you bombard him with your questions," A female voice called from the doorway and the team moved to the side letting Black Canary into the room. "How are you today Robin?" Sitting up straighter so he could see the whole of the room Robin smiled and watched as Canary checked the monitors and fiddled around with some of the switches around him.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Robin, do you remember what happened?" The chatter around the room stopped as the smile slid off the young boy's face and he tried to recall the memories.

"We were looking for the thief in the jewellery store and I fought her," Images of the stunning fiery red head flashed before his eyes. "Yeah we fought and then..." He stopped abruptly. Did that really happen? Did she really kiss him?

"Robin the girl, when she kissed you the kiss was laced with poison usually found in dangerous plants." The words rung around his head as he tried to piece the pieces together to form a conclusion.

"Poison Ivy," The name slipped off his tongue with a strange taste, he shook his head in disbelief just as a dark figure slipped inside the room. "That can't be right it wasn't Ivy, she wasn't Ivy." Robin corrected himself ignoring the figure in the shadows until he spoke.

"No you're right it wasn't Ivy." Everyone in the room turned at the gruff voice of the Dark Knight, ignoring the stares he continued. "But it has something to do with her; it seems as if Ivy has taken on a protégée."

"A side kick? What does a villain need a side kick for?" Wally's incredulous voice broke the silence, though nobody added anything they were all wondering the same as the speedy hero.

"Robin's status has increased, he's ready." Black Canary called after another moment's silence, the Dark Knight nodded.

"Ready for what exactly?" Robin looked sceptically at his mentor and trainer.

"Robin will be accompanying me back to Gotham while the rest of you return to the Warehouse on Wall Street, and search for any evidence that would help the case." With that the Dark Knight swept out of the room and the Young Justice team followed waving goodbye to their friend. Robin leaned back against the soft pillows and stared at the blank ceiling his mind pondering what the mysterious red head had to do with Ivy.

**At the Warehouse**

"I don't know what the Bats expects us to find, there's nothing left." Fid Flash called to the rest of his team who were far ahead of him, he trod on yet another beam that was once connected to the ceiling and toppled over landing on dozen of pieces of debris. With a grunt he pushed himself up and scowled as he heard the familiar laughter of the blonde in their group, laughter that was always directed at him.

"The Batman believes that Poison Ivy is not alone, I believe he hopes that with some evidence that he may be wrong." Aqualad responded absent minded as he searched the rubble.

"How do you know that?" Kid Flash asked as he brushed the dirt off himself, Aqualad opened his mouth to respond before getting cut off.

"Hello Megan," Miss Martian hit herself lightly on her head as she couldn't believe the obvious answer in front of her. "The Injustice League, they have to be behind this." She smiled triumphantly at the group; the smile slid off her face and was replaced with a look of confusion as Aqualad shook his head disagreeing.

"No I don't think so Miss Martian," Aqualad spoke up again treading carefully inspecting the ground as he went. "Why would the Injustice League detonate a warehouse then attack a jewellery store?"

"And send a side kick to do so." Artemis added as she understood what Aqualad was getting at.

"Exactly, there would be no point. If they were doing anything why send someone else and why not just attack straight on like they have been doing so far?" There were murmurs of agreement through the group as they moved on.

"Because they're getting smarter," Superboy spoke up for the first time since they had set off in Miss Martian's bio ship. The group turned to him and watched as he lifted heavy pieces of rumble off a large beam in hopes to find some kind of evidence. "They're learning."

"Doesn't matter because we can stop them, we've been foiling their plans for ages." Kid Flash responded optimistically but when the team didn't respond to him he began to understand the doubt in their minds.

"I have something I think you should all come took at." Artemis called after a long silence the group had lapsed into, the urgency was evident in her tone and the Young Justice team raced to see what had set her on edge.

Pulling a black device from the rubble the team had trouble identifying what it was; the device was so dusty and beat up from the explosion that it took a while before they discovered what exactly it was. Miss Martian was the first to realise and she seized the device immediately, the others soon discovered what she had. The device in her green hands was the bomb that had caused the demolition of the warehouse and there was a strange marking on the top covered in dust making it hard to determine what it was. Brushing a hand over the top, Miss Martian blew the rest of the dust from the top and only to the team's horror to see a wide yellow and white smile. It wasn't hard to guess whose smile it was there was only one person with a smile that revolting, manically and crazily wide. The device belonged to the Joker.

"Oh that's not good," Kid Flash was the first to speak and as he did, he didn't know how right he was. "That's really bad."

**Remember I'd love it if you review and give me some tips to get the Young Justice team into character 'cause I'm struggling with that. Hope you'll forgive me for the lateness. Reviews equal love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: What did I tell you, see I put two chapters today and hopefully you forgive me now. :) This one I was a bit iffy about but I put it up anyway and if anything is wrong please let me know so I can fix it up, I'd hate for my information to be wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new addition Black Violet and the plot line of this story with that being said I WOULD, key word being would, love to own Young Justice because I love DC comics.**

Jamie's Wonders was a small shop resting on the outskirts of Gotham, many knew of it but not many had actually visited. It was closed on that late afternoon after minimum activity during the day, the shop keeper Alice had decided to call it quits. As the bubbly blonde left down the street humming show tunes under her breath, two female figures crept to the front of the shop clocked in the shadows. The taller of the two thrust her hand out and from the ground a long dark green tendril crept up the side of the door slowly until it rested on the lock where it sneaked it and broke said lock. Giving the door a light shove letting it swing open both the female's laughed enjoying the sound the door made as it swung open.

Flicking the switch to the taller woman's right the light flickered illuminating the shop. The tallest one was an older woman with long wispy red hair flowing to her torso; her clothing included a dress of delicately placed leaves and a crown of thorns. The younger female beside her was red headed as well and just as beautiful, her hair fell to her waist and it curled around her face delicately contrasting against her emerald green eyes. Her clothing was much the same as her mentor's the leave green dress hanging off her chest and ending at her mid thigh, she wore tight dark green leggings beneath it that tucked into murky brown ankle high boots. Her whole attire screamed nature, evidently telling a person what her abilities were.

The two women roamed around the shop flicking around the dresses more often than not, the younger one picked up a strapless floor length sparkling ocean blue dress with a cut along the side. The other picked up a thigh length, strapless glittering red dress that brought out her dark blue eyes.

"What do you think?" The younger asked her companion holding the blue dress against her small frame and spinning around, her companion smiled flashing her pearly white teeth.

"It will sure make heads turn but I think this will be a perfect addition," The elder red head reached over to a nearby table and picked up a dark brown wig and placed it gently on the younger girls head ignoring the discomforted look she received. Pulling away she smiled at the thick straight brown hair that covered the young girls red curls. "There perfect."

"Alright, If you must then you should have one too," Looking over the wigs the young girl picked up a short blonde wig that ended just above the shoulders and was slightly spiked at the ends. Placing it on her mentors head she smiled politely, placing a hand over her mouth to hold in her laugh. "Stunning." She managed to squeak out in between her laughing and her mentor smiled in appreciation.

"I've always wanted to be a blonde." She murmured to herself glancing at a nearby mirror inspecting her reflection.

Abruptly two more figures stepped into the shop. A tall man dressed in a deep purple suit and a mop of messy aqua green hair and his companion a tall and slender woman dressed in a red and black jester outfit. As she turned to look into the shop, the bells on her head jingled alerting the two women to the intruders.

"Enough with the shopping spree already, we've a job to do." The gruff male spoke narrowing his eyes annoyed at the women dressed in wigs.

"Calm yourself Joker, we'll get started all in due time. Just remember your place." The calmness rolled off the woman in waves while her companion stood straight her green eyes narrowed at the sight of the Joke and his companion Harley.

"I'll remember mine if you remember yours, and don't forget our deal Ivy." Impatience laced his tone as Harley waved her finger in front of them from her spot beside him, the bells on her outfit jingling.

"You said it Mistah J." Her voice piped up making Joker rum his head in frustration.

"Hush up," He seemed at her and Harley cowered beside him. Turned to the two red heads who had now taken off their wigs, he smiled manically showing slightly rotten teeth. "Now let's blow this place to the roof."

**Meanwhile**

Robin gazed up at his home, Wayne Mansion; it had been a long time since he was home; fighting crime with the Team left no time to relax let alone go back to Gotham. Alfred the elderly butler and second father to Robin approached his side waiting patiently with a couple of the young boy's bags in his hands, upon noticing the young boy in a daze like state he coughed bringing both the attention of Robin and Batman.

"I think it would be best if we headed inside Master Dick, wouldn't want to bring any unwanted attention to yourself and Master Bruce." Alfred discreetly lowered his gaze to Robin's clothes which still consisted of his superhero attire. Nodding sheepishly at both Alfred and Batman he stopped looking at the mansion.

"No right, sorry Alfred," Grabbing his bags off the elder Robin made his way inside the mansion only to stop once more having forgotten the beauty of the mansion. "It's just good to be home." He breathed out smiling oblivious to the pair of eyes on him.

"Put your bags in your room, get cleaned up, and then I'll begin to make dinner." Alfred spoke drawing Robin's attention once more. Smiling childishly Robin nodded.

"Deal." With that he sped up the grand staircase and off to his room, his upbeat laugh bouncing happily off the walls.

"He seems fine now Master Bruce," Alfred directed his attention to the tall man standing in the doorway still gazing up to where Robin disappeared to. "Is there anything I should be looking out for?"

"He's fine now but the antidote will be wearing off in a number of days and the effects of the poison will reappear. We're looking into finding the cure." He added as Alfred looked at him pointedly. "I'll be in the Bat Cave if you need anything else Alfred, try to wear him down if you could please."

With that the Dark Knight left to his study where the secret entrance to the Bat Cave was kept. Alfred watched him go sadly; the news of Robin's condition had not only put a damper on the old man's heart but on the Batman's conscience as well. Feeling responsible for what had happened, Batman had barely left Mount Justice to tell Alfred of what had happened and ever since then he had been looking to find a cure. Even as he knew the only way Robin could get better was by having the mysterious side kick life the poison herself, Batman had not stopped searching.

"Don't forget dinner Master Bruce." Alfred shouted after him, shaking his head as he went deeply immersed in memories.

In his room Dick stripped out of his uniform and into his normal black jeans and blue hoodie. He placed his uniform into the wardrobe and placed the mask in its secret draw where he kept a collection of other items for his alter ego Robin. Looking around, Dick was happy to see that nothing had changed from when he had last been there. Figuring that Bruce was down in the Bat Cave he left his room and ventured down stairs, making sure to carefully avoid Alfred in the kitchen before disappearing into Bruce's study. In a moment of weakness he looked up and fingered to picture frame containing an image of his family 'The Flying Graysons' letting his mind flow with memories. Closing his blue eyes he returned to what he had initially set out to do, pressing a button on the side of the grand clock hanging against the wall he stepped inside when it opened eagerly waiting to return to the Bat Cave.

As Dick stepping into the Bat Cave he was aware of the loud beeping that echoed through the metallic hide out, hearing Bruce type furiously on the computer he was about to make his presence know when the urgent computer voice stopped him.

"Urgent transmission, incoming Black Canary." It blared out and Dick stepped behind a pillar hiding him as Bruce allowed the transmission through.

"What is it?" Bruce was irritated to be pulled out of his research but he knew that if Canary had contacted him then something must have happened with the Young Justice's mission.

"Report from the team. It seems as though your suspicions were correct, Poison Ivy is indeed not alone in her objectives whatever they may be," Bruce leant forward his hands clasped together in front of him and his chin resting thoughtfully on them, even Dick found himself leaning forward in anticipation. "The team found the detonator that destroyed the warehouse on Wall Street, destroyed as it may be they were able to identify where it came from." A picture flashed on the screen of the black device, without looking hard Bruce was also able to identify the markings on it to be a large wide smile, familiar to him.

"Joker." Bruce snarled out, Canary on the transmission nodded solemnly sensing the Dark Knight's distress.

"It appears so, Superman and Martian Manhunter had gone to investigate his disappearance from Arkham Asylum."

"Alert the Justice League, we're going to need as many as we can." Canary nodded and the transmission disconnected. Spinning around in the chair Bruce looked out into his secret hide out and smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"You can come out Dick." Upon hearing Bruce's request Dick stepped out from behind the pillar his lips form into a tight line.

"So is it true? Joker's teamed up with Poison Ivy?" Dick asked annoyed at the thought. Bruce nodded solemnly also unhappy with the pair.

"It is but it's nothing for you to be concerned about Dick. The Justice League will handle them for now we have another thing to worry about."

"What?" Dick asked warily and Bruce smiled predicting his protégé's response almost immediately.

"The Annual Gotham Charity Ball."

** Reviews equal love, just letting you know :)**


End file.
